A virtual desktop is a combination of computing resources, such as processor, memory, storage and computer network access, and computer programs running on such resources, which is remotely accessed by a user from a remote device. Such computer programs typically include an operating system, and one or more applications running on the computer that utilize the computer resources as managed by the operating system. The remote device provides an input and output interface between an individual user and the virtual desktop. The remote device communicates inputs to the virtual desktop and receives display information from the virtual desktop for display on the remote device over a computer network. An application is used on the remote device to connect to the virtual desktop.
A service provider can provide virtual desktops as a service to multiple customers, also called tenants. The service provider generally maintains one or more data centers, which is a location that houses multiple server computers on which virtual desktops are implemented. A tenant typically is an enterprise that has multiple users. Each user typically has a set of applications and resources based on a classification of the user. The service provider manages the server computers so as to provision sets of virtual desktops on its server computers for use by the users of each tenant.
Generally speaking, the service provider desires to isolate its customers from selection and management of hardware configurations, i.e., server computers, used to support the virtual desktops, yet can operate more profitably by efficiently allocating resources of its server computers to its tenants. For example, different pools of users may be better supported using different kinds of computer hardware configurations. For example, users with a graphics intensive workload, such as individuals using computer-aided design or three-dimensional animation applications, would be better served by computer hardware incorporating graphics processing units and substantial memory. Other users may use more memory than others, but need not use graphics processors.